Damaged
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Bellatrix was damaged from a young age, Narcissa was the baby. Though damaged Bellatrix always had her one weakness and sometimes that weakness could save her from damaging another. I suck at summaries


**A/N: Decided to write a bit of fluff but not sure how it's going to go.**

Six year old Bellatrix Black had finally been given peace and quiet, her four year old sister Andromeda was at ballet class and Narcissa her two year old sister was taking her nap and she had a chance to be by herself, she was in her bedroom reading a book, not one of her favourite activities but it was either join your sister at ballet or choose a quiet activity - reading or helping her mother with the house chores. Surprisingly it was a Black family trait having all the house-elves do the chores for you, but for Druella who had three girls - which her husband rarely took any interest in, having one taking ballet, one asleep and the other reading it gave her time to be by herself, so not trusting the house-elves to do things properly whilst Cygnus was busy with work tasks she used charms to do the cleaning.

Bellatrix was just about to turn the page when she felt hair dangle onto her neck and she turned around to find her youngest sister, "Cissy...you're supposed to be asleep," Bellatrix whispered hoarsely, careful not to let their mother know the youngest child was awake, "Go back to bed," she demanded. Her dark eyes looking into her sister's blue ones.

"I can't sleep Bewa," she said, Bellatrix hated how her sister even when Andromeda was two couldn't say her name properly, it wasn't heard in her head. Bell-a but for a two year old it seemed impossible to say. Narcissa sat down next to her sister who very un-ladylike rolled her dark eyes.

"Not my problem go back to bed," she stood up and pulled her sister up under the armpits, "You'll get in trouble, now go," she ordered. This of course caused her sister to bite her lip and try to not cry, "I mean it...what if father hears us?" she warned.

Narcissa looked down at her feet before looking back up, then moved her eyes to Bella's book and pointed, "Story?" she looked at her sister with big eyes. _Typical_ Bellatrix thought, she can say story but when it comes to her name it was a problem.

"Only if you go back to bed," Bellatrix negotiated with her two year old sister, "And I will tell you a story," Narcissa slowly nodded her long blonde hair was slightly messy, "Now, go," she ordered.

* * *

"Why don't you do dance?" Narcissa asked her sister curiously as she climbed up into her bed with a bit of difficulty. Bellatrix joined her but sat on her knees and sighed.

"I don't enjoy it," Bellatrix answered not really bothering to explain, she had never been girly in-fact give her a mud fight with the Lestrange boy any day. Of course only when her mother and father weren't around to see, "You'll be starting it soon," Bellatrix added which Narcissa didn't how to answer, was she supposed to be happy? or annoyed?

"Story," Narcissa pushed which caused Bellatrix to glare, Narcissa coward away, "Please?" she added at the end.

"Say my name," Bellatrix ordered on the spot and Narcissa frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because...say it like mother and father do," Bellatrix demanded.

"Bewa-"

"No, Bell-a, Bell-a," she put both hands side by side and moved them left to right as she said, "Say with me, Bell-a."

"Bell-a," Narcissa copied which her sister un-Bellatrix like hugged her, "You have funny hair," Narcissa whispered as she twirled one curl around her little finger.

"Well you don't look like a Black," Bellatrix went back to herself, being horrible.

"But I am," Narcissa argued trying to sound as fierce as she could, however her young voice only caused her sister to laugh, "Bella stop!" Narcissa hit her sister on the arm and crossed her arms. Of course being Bellatrix she was never one to leave a fight until she won. So she hit back using her nails to scratch her sister, "Ow," Narcissa rubbed her arm where she had been hurt and remembered what her father had said, _you musn't cry, we pure-bloods do not allow crying._

"Then don't start a fight you cannot finish," Bellatrix argued back her dark curly hair falling in front of her face, her dark eyes looked as though they were looking right into her sister, "Just because you're the youngest Cissy, don't think I won't hurt you," she blew hair out of her face before jumping off the bed, Narcissa sat up trying to hide the fear in her eyes. Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh one of her daily joys was winding up both her sisters, "You didn't think I'd really hurt you?" Bellatrix asked pouting her lip, with a shake of her head Narcissa laid down. Bellatrix shook her head then climbed back up, though they both jumped when the door opened.

"What is going on?" Cygnus asked with his arms folded, he used his dark eyes to eye both daughters, "Narcissa why are you awake? And more importantly Bellatrix, what are you doing keeping her up?" he walked further in, Bellatrix felt Narcissa tense up she placed a hand behind her sister's back and discreetly used it to rub up and down, almost hoping the touch might stop Narcissa from showing fear.

"I," Narcissa went to speak but she was surprisingly cut off from her sister.

"I heard Narcissa, she was having a nightmare and I-"

Cygnus twisted his neck before walking closer to both daughters, "Bellatrix, what is your problem with following orders? Did you not understand when your sister is asleep, you are to be quiet?" Cygnus whispered, Bellatrix and Narcissa both knew that it meant he was not going to let this go, "Or do you take pleasure in being punished?"

"No father," Bellatrix had no time to explain herself as her father quickly pulled her off the bed. He slammed the door shut and placed a silencing charm around the room, he moved his wand to his eldest out came a red light which then his eldest started screaming and his youngest hid herself under her duvet.

"Crucio," he said and another red light appeared, Bellatrix felt asif her bones were on fire and that her body was being ripped open, "How about one more for good measure? Crucio!" her screams entertained her father, then finally he released her from the pain, "Narcissa? What have I told you about your nightmares? Do you not listen to me either?" he pulled the duvet off his daughter's body and placed his wand under her chin, she moved her blue eyes down then up again looking at her father, whether it was because she was too young or her beauty and cuteness saved her she didn't know, all she knew was that if her father was to leave then Bellatrix would be OK - she hoped, "Just be lucky you're two years old young lady, your sister can hide her pain, you however have lots to learn," he then ripped the wand away leaving nothing but a red mark under his youngest chin, "Bellatrix get up," he ordered, "Your other sister will be back soon. Your mother has gone to collect her. I want you two to act as nothing has happened do you hear me?" he demanded and his daughter's despite Bellatrix being in pain nodded, "Good," he then left the room releasing the silencing charm and left his two daughter's in shock.

"Bella?" Narcissa called quietly, she was shaking from what she had seen, "Bella?" Narcissa got off the bed and ran over to her sister, "Bella?" she nudged her sister but her sister did not move. Her eyes were open and her chest was moving up and down but her sister was not moving, "I'm sorry."

"Cissy," Bellatrix finally spoke and she through blurry eyes just made out where her sister was, "It isn't your fault," she had been used to being cursed but every time she still hurt incredibly afterwards, "Listen...do as father said," she sat up her legs curled beside her, her voice whispering, "We must act like nothing has happened. You don't want mother and father arguing do you?"

"No," Narcissa shook her head and couldn't help her tears, she then wrapped her arms around her sister and clung onto her as-if her father had killed her and she was fading away, "Are you hurted?" she asked through tears.

"No," Bellatrix lied as she pulled Narcissa away she studied the young blonde's face, "Cissy...stop crying, you see I'm fine and Andromeda will be able to tell you all about her ballet."

Narcissa dried her eyes with her sleeve of her nightdress and tried to think happily but she just kept on imagining Bella in pain on the floor, she held out her little hand and helped her sister up, they heard the fireplace roar downstairs and the sounds of Andromeda, "Mother's back."

"Remember, happy face?" Bellatrix whispered and forced a smile then watched as Narcissa copied, "Now go downstairs and I'll follow you after," she gently pushed Narcissa out the door and then shut it. Finally she allowed herself to cry she slid down the door and hid her face between her knees.

Whilst downstairs she heard Andromeda telling Narcissa everything, how Bellatrix wished that she could share that laughter but for now it was about pulling herself together for the sake of two young girls especially one who had the misfortune to witness. _Happy Face, remember, happy face,_ Bellatrix said inside her head over and over until she felt no more emotion inside her six year old brain. This was the fall of Bellatrix's sanity from a young age she was the strong one, the big sister, the one who would protect both her sisters from anything that upset them, she was never a child physically yes but mentally she was as strong as someone twenty years her age.

* * *

1996

Teaching her nephew how to be a Death Eater was proving hard, _stupid boy, he has the emotions of his mother and the strength of his father. How is he part Black?_

"Come on Draco!" Bellatrix shouted at her nephew who flinched, "If you cannot control your emotions, anyone can get a look in, do you want ittie bittie Potter to laugh at Draco Malfoy? The boy who wet the bed till he was six? The boy who would run to his mother for every little thing? Or do you want Potter to be afraid?!" she got right up in his face her raven coloured hair falling in front of her face, "Well Draco?!"

"Afraid," Draco answered he had sweat pouring down his face, "I want Potter to be afraid."

"Then close your mind, do not allow anyone inside your head. It's called a happy face Draco," Bellatrix smiled as her nephew's eyes grew wide, "Happy face, happy face, happy face," she started to skip around the room, just like when she killed Sirius, "Put a happy face on Draco."

Draco swallowed a lump that built up in his throat and put on a smile, "Bella that's enough," Draco was saved, saved by his mother, "Draco dinner is ready-"

"Aww Draco mummy says your dinner is ready, better go and do what she says," Bellatrix mocked and Draco flushed red, "Advice for you Draco, your mummy won't be around forever, one day she will be gone and if you let her do everything for you, well you'll never learn," Bellatrix tapped her wand against her hand, Narcissa recognised this movement, "How about a lesson? I like to call it CRUCIO!" a red light flashed out of her wand and her nephew flopped to the floor in agony.

"Bella stop!" Narcissa shouted but it was like Bellatrix was not there, she was their father and Draco was her, "Bella!" Narcissa shouted again, she watched her son cry in agony and Bellatrix laughed, "Expelliarmus!" Narcissa yelled and Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand, "You never had a wand at six, I never had a wand at two, I will not allow you to put my son what you were put through!" Narcissa shouted causing Draco to jump, "Our father done that out of pure entertainment, you do not get to do that to my son. You can kill me Bella or torture I don't mind whichever one will stop you-"

"Cissy-"

"No Bella! He is sixteen years old, I am his mother, I carried my son for nine months and I will not allow you to damage him, just like our father damaged you," Narcissa stared Bellatrix right in the eye, she slightly regretted it knowing how powerful her sister actually is, "I believe The Dark Lord is waiting."

"You'll regret this Cissy, he's as emotional as you are and as weak as his father," Bellatrix picked up her wand and smirked, "And for your information, I wouldn't waste my skills on you, after all what father said 'you still have a lot to learn'," Bellatrix unlike herself walked away. Something about Narcissa stumps her, is it because she was the only one who bothered to see if she was OK all those years ago? Or because Narcissa was and always will be her baby sister?

Narcissa had to check to see if Bellatrix was playing a trick, was she really gone? As she heard the door close her attention was soon turned onto her son, "Draco," Narcissa rushed over and knelt down her hair was no longer able to fall over her shoulders nor was she able to do anything to stop The Dark Lord from what he wanted to do. One thing she knew, Draco was not going to end up like Bellatrix.

"I'm sorry Mother," Draco whispered.

"No, sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for. I can only say this, your Aunt Bella was the one who told me to put on a happy face and pretend everything's OK. I agree yes, when it's around Death Eaters, but Draco listen to me don't apologize for anything in front of me, I am so proud of you, you have stepped up and I will do anything to protect you," Narcissa helped him up and pulled him into a tight hug, "You're not my Little Dragon anymore, but as I once told you as a baby just look up to the night-sky and you will see your relatives and one will guide you. Look out for a lion," she then like her sister did pushed him out the door quicker than ever and shut it. Leaving a terrible memory behind but a fresh one in her mind.

 **A/N: Fluff failed majorly, a lot of contributing factors caused this to go from fluff to angst/hurt comfort. I am very unsure about this due to my state of mind at the present time if it's bad I accept this and I apologize as I've said before I just write and write and write until I feel a need to stop. So sorry**

 **From**

 **Cassidy x**


End file.
